Superman (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Clark Joseph Kent, born with the Kryptonian name Kal-El, was an incredibly powerful alien superhero of the House of El, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, adopted son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, a journalist of the Daily Planet, and one of the extremely few survivors of the destruction of Krypton. In addition, Kal-El is the first (and last) Kryptonian of natural birth in centuries and the host of the Kryptonian Growth Codex. When Kal-El's father, Jor-El, realized that Krypton was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent their son to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Using his powers, he defends the people of Metropolis from threats, such as the terraforming attempted by the Kryptonian war criminal General Zod, using the moniker Superman. Two years later, Superman would grow increasingly wary of the vigilante Batman, and was ultimately forced into a fight with the Dark Knight by a new enemy, this time, the malevolent supergenius Lex Luthor. However, the two of them would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down the unleashed monster Doomsday, though Superman himself was seemingly killed in the process by the dying monster. Earth's greatest hero was honorably buried in Heroes Park, with the world mourning his passing, and his heroic sacrifice posthumously inspiring both Batman and Wonder Woman to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 6-B | High 6-A Name: Clark Joseph Kent, Kal-El, Superman, The Man of Steel, Son of El, Son of Krypton Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: 35 in Batman v Superman Classification: Super Hero, Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Solar Energy Absorption, Flight, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Heat Vision, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low, Can heal much faster than normal humans when exposed to sunlight), Life Support (Superman is able to survive in the harshest of environments without food, water, air or sleep for indefinite periods of time), Ice Manipulation (Via Arctic Breath) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely Country level '''(Comparable to Wonder Woman and hurt Doomsday with his punches, as well as shift a tectonic plate to prevent an earthquake) | '''Multi-Continent level (Powered by a Mother Box, which can reshape the surface of planets, Ripped apart three Mother Boxes, Said to be stronger than a planet) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew from Metropolis to the Indian Ocean in a matter of minutes, and later from Metropolis to Jericho, Mexico in even less time. Flew from Canada to Africa in seconds. His reaction speed is equal to his flying speed) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far Higher (Faster than before, Is the only Justice League member who can react to The Flash) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Held back a command tower from breaking long enough for the workers there to escape before he learned how to fly, later towed a cruise ship to safety through the Arctic), possibly Class P (Shifted a tectonic plate in order to prevent an earthquake) | At least Class M, likely Class P (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ (Able to fight characters that are as powerful as he, such as General Zod and Doomsday), Likely Class ZJ | Class NJ Durability: At least Island level, likely Country level (Can fight General Zod and Doomsday) | Multi-Continent level (Powered by a Mother Box, which can reshape the surface of planets, Said to be stronger than a planet) Stamina: Likely Superhuman+ Range: Melee range, farther with Heat Vision. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Considerably high, but not on par with geniuses like Lex Luthor or Batman. Weaknesses: Different atmospheres, such as Krypton's, can weaken him when he's not adapted to it. Is weak to Kryptonite, it reduces his powers and can easily cut through his invulnerable skin. Key: Pre-Mother Box | Post-Mother Box Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Super Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Ice Users